This project is concerned with the development of the carbon-13 magnetic resonance technique for use in biological studies. It involves the development of the basic spectroscopic technique with emphasis on biological applications. Relaxation studies of carbon-13 multiplets are being developed to acquire the wealth of information on structure of molecules in the liquid state which was not acquired previously. In addition, details of molecular dynamics are readily obtained. Isotopic labeling of macro-biological molecules is underway to provide the biologically interesting systems requiring the spectroscopic techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nuclear Relaxation in Coupled Spin Systems Dissolved in a Nematic Phase - The AX and A2 Spin Systems, J. M. Courtieu, C. L. Mayne, and D. M. Grant, J. Chem. Phys., 66, 0000 (1977), in press. Review for Advances in Magnetic Resonance by L. G. Werbelow and D. M. Grant, "Intramolecular Dipolar Relaxation in Multi-Spin Systems," Volume IX John Waugh Ed., Academic Press, New York, N. Y. (1977), in press.